scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trademarks C
Image:CCHR_logo.png|Citizens Commission on Human Rights logo Image:CL4_badge.png|Class IV Auditor badge Image:CL5_badge.png|Class V Auditor badge Image:CL5GRAD_badge.png|Class V Graduate Auditor badge Image:CL8_badge.png|Class VIII Auditor badge Image:CLEARSOUND_logo.png|Clearsound logo Image:CORNUCOPIA_sym.png|Author Services Inc. mark Image:CSI_logo.png|Church of Scientology International logo Image:CST_logo.png|Church of Spiritual Technology logo Name INT CODES AND US CODES FOR GOODS AND SERVICES Reg date Reg # CASE CRACKER RUNDOWN (ABANDONED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL AND PHILOSOPHICAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY N/A N/A CAUSE IC 016. US 038. G & S: MAGAZINES PERTAINING TO RELIGION, PHILOSOPHY AND EDUCATION. FIRST USE: 19720000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19720000 19851105 1368900 CAUSE REHABILITATION RUNDOWN (ABANDONED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: RELIGIOUS AND MINISTERIAL SERVICES INCLUDING PASTORAL COUNSELING N/A N/A CCHR IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: publications and paper products, namely booklets, newsletters, news bulletins, informational letters, informational sheets, printed educational materials and monographs, all regarding harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights and regarding investigations of harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights; bumper stickers; and decals. FIRST USE: 19690000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19690000 19960917 2000877 CCHR logo IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: publications and paper products, namely, booklets, newsletters, news bulletins, informational letters, informational sheets, printed educational materials and monographs, all regarding harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights and regarding investigations of harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights; bumper stickers; and decals. FIRST USE: 19920000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19920000 19961015 2007708 CELEBRITY IC 016. US 038. G & S: Magazine Pubilished Periodically Pertaining to Religion, Philosophy, Education and the Arts. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19850618 1342575 CELEBRITY CENTRE (CANCELLED) IC 041. US 107. G & S: Educational and Philosophical Services-Namely, Planning and Conducting Courses in the Field of Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19690000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19690000 19840904 1293355 CELEBRITY CENTRE IC 016. US 038. G & S: Publications-Namely, Newsletters, Magazines, Bulletins and Brochures Pertaining to Religion, Philosophy, Education and the Arts. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19840911 1294205 CELEBRITY CENTRE (CANCELLED) IC 042. US 100. G & S: Religious and Ministerial Services Including Pastoral Counseling. FIRST USE: 19690000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19690000 19840821 1291525 CENTRE IC 016. US 038. G & S: Magazine Published Periodically Pertaining to Religion, Philosophy and Education. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19850618 1342573 CITIZENS COMMISSION ON HUMAN RIGHTS IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: publications and paper products, namely booklets, newsletters, news bulletins, informational letters, informational sheets, printed educational materials and monographs, all regarding harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights and regarding investigations of harmful practices and abuses in the field of mental health and psychiatry's violations of human rights; bumper stickers; and decals. FIRST USE: 19690000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19690000 19960924 2002473 CLASS IV AUDITOR logo IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910700. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910700 19920121 1673078 CLASS V AUDITOR badge IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910700. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910700 19920609 1693564 CLASS V GRADUATE badge IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910700. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910700 19920818 1709505 CLASS VIII AUDITOR badge IC 041. US 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES; NAMELY, PLANNING AND CONDUCTING COURSES IN THE FIELDS OF RELIGION, EDUCATION AND PHILOSOPHY. FIRST USE: 19910100. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910100 19911029 1663050 CLEAR CERTAINTY RUNDOWN IC 042. US 100 101. G & S: COUNSELING IN THE FIELD OF RELIGION; MINISTERIAL SERVICES, NAMELY, PASTORAL COUNSELLING. FIRST USE: 19850000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19850000 20021217 2663326 CLEAR HORIZONS (CANCELLED) IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines pertaining to religion, philosophy and education. FIRST USE: 19800000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19800000 19940419 1831314 CLEAR VIEW IC 016. US 038. G & S: magazines pertaining to religion, philosophy and education. FIRST USE: 19700000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19700000 19940419 1831313 CLEARSOUND logo IC 009. US 021 036. G & S: cinematographic films, pre-recorded audio and video tapes, and audio cassettes, all pertaining to philosophy, religion and education. FIRST USE: 19910000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19910000 19930803 1786088 Cornucopia design IC 035. US 101 107. G & S: LITERARY AGENCY SERVICES. FIRST USE: 19820201. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19820201 19900612 1601305 CRIMINON IC 016. US 002 005 022 023 029 037 038 050. G & S: PRINTED MATTER RELATING TO THE FIELD OF CRIMINAL REHABILITATION, INCLUDING LITERACY AND OTHER LIFE SKILLS, ETHICS, AND DRUG REHABILITATION, NAMELY, NEWSLETTERS, COURSE BOOKS, PRINTED COURSE MATERIALS AND BROCHURES. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 20050222 2927215 CRIMINON IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: EDUCATIONAL SERVICES, NAMELY, CONDUCTING COURSES, CLASSES, WORKSHOPS AND SEMINARS IN AND RELATING TO THE FIELD OF CRIMINAL REHABILITATION, INCLUDING LITERACY AND OTHER LIFE SKILLS, ETHICS, AND DRUG REHABILITATION. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 20050222 2927215 CRIMINON IC 045. US 100 101. G & S: Social services, namely, providing trained volunteers and professional staff to inmates of correctional facilities, and ex-offenders and their families, to offer life skills counseling and support during the prison term and in the transition from prison to community. FIRST USE: 19880000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19880000 20050222 2927215 CSI symbol IC 016. US 038. G & S: BULLETINS AND NEWSLETTERS. FIRST USE: 19830000. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19830000 19890411 1534234 CST logo IC 016. US 038. G & S: Publications-Namely, Bulletins and Brochures Pertaining to Education, Religion and Philosophy. FIRST USE: 19841007. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19841007 19850604 1339190 CST logo IC 009. US 036. G & S: RECORDED AUDIO MAGNETIC TAPE. FIRST USE: 19840916. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 19840916 19850625 1344077